


Will it hurt?

by leooX



Series: Sex/kinky stuff [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leooX/pseuds/leooX
Summary: Tyler catches Josh fingering himself, they fuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know Josh is actually older than Tyler irl but in this Josh is like 17 and Tyler is 18 ok thx also I'm updating my demon fic soon but I'm a shitty writer so sos
> 
> LEAVE COMMENTS PLS

"Okay. Okay. This is fine." Josh whispered encouragingly to himself as he removed his pants and seated himself on his bed.

He was seventeen and just beginning to explore his sexuality. Meaning he had to take a good feel of himself.  
The furthest he had gone was masturbation. It was kind of embarrassing that he'd done nothing else.

He was nervous.  
Still, there was no point in turning back now. He had already fucked up his search history by searching things no good christian should search.  
'Am I gay?'  
'How to finger yourself'  
'Where is the prostate'  
And other various topics.

He reached behind himself, hand seeking out the small pocket sized bottle of lube he had begged his friend to buy him. She didn't ask questions. 

Josh had situated himself in a sitting position against the headboard, spreading his legs as he squirted a small amount of lube onto two of his right fingers, using the other hand to rub it over them. 

Slowly, he brought his hand down to his arse, biting his lips as he rubbed a finger over his hole, slowly dipping it in.

(He cringed just thinking about the words and his actions)

 It didn't feel like anything, and he frowned in dissapointment. 

He moved the finger, in hopes of feeling something rather than... nothing but wierdness. To no avail, so he pressed his other finger in, eyebrows furrowing at the definate stretch.  
His toes curled in the covers as his hips lifted slightly, barely.  
He let out a long breath, both fingers in to the first joint, and his head fell back.

Just as he was about to part his fingers, maybe trying to open himself, he heard a quiet voice, and in slow motion, his door opened and in walked Tyler.  
He was paralysed on the bed as he looked up at the boy who looked straight back down at him.

He and Tyler had been friends for four years, and dating for seven months, so it shouldn't have been as embarrassing as it was.  
But, Josh still choked on his breaths.

He tried stammering something, but Tyler was older and apparently could form words quicker than he could.  
"Oh. Um- hi Josh." And then "you want me to help you?"  
Josh's mouth was slightly agape as he watched his boyfriend sink down onto the bed, between his legs.  
"Fuck, Josh, you're so beautiful baby. This your first time fingering yourself, huh?"  
Josh couldn't believe the words leaving Tylers mouth, then again, he knew Tyler was no stranger to sex.  
He nodded his head vigorously and Tyler gripped the wrist of the hand that Josh still had inside of himself, pulling his fingers out and leaning down to kiss his thighs.

"You're so beautiful, baby, gonna make you feel so good," Tyler purred, dark eyes looking up at Josh through thick lashes.  
Josh's heart palpatated at the words, and he let his head fall back onto the cushions.

"Alright, baby, I'm gonna finger you, yeah?"  
"Yeh. Okay." Josh replied, voice unsteady.  
Tyler entered a single finger, gaining no reaction from Josh, he manoeuvred it only slightly before pressing another one in, letting them both sink until he had them as far as he could.

Josh's toes curled in the bed sheets as Tyler began thrusting his fingers, hitting the spot in Josh which he didn't get to himself.  
"Ohhhh," he moaned out, face flushing as he pressed his hips down unintentionally.  
Tyler smiled to himself, lesuirley pushing another finger in, listening to Josh's gasp of suprise and the tinge of pain and discomfort.  
"That okay?" Tyler asked, a hand stroking the inners of Josh's thighs as he looked up to gauge his reactions, his fingers furling up inside of his boyfriend, pressing against his prostate repetedly.  
Unable to speak, Josh let out a high pitched noise and bucked his hips, one of his hands falling down to squeeze his cock, pre-cum sticking his hand.

"What do you want, baby?" Tylers voice was low and gravely with arousal.  
Josh stopped touching himself and pushed himself up on his elbows.  
"Is... should we fuck? I mean, do you wanna fuck me?" Josh managed to stammer, unsure.

"If you want?" Tyler asked, hope in his eyes. Josh shrugged.  
"Okay."

Tyler had bit his lips against the grin that ruptured on his face, eyes narrowing as he smiled.  
Josh listened in silence as Tyler shuffled around, removing his clothing.  
"I don't have a condom, but I'm clean, baby, are you?" He questioned.  
"Yeh I'm tested- is this going to hurt?" Josh was anxious, and rightfully so.  
"Yeah. It'll hurt, but it gets better. Do you still want to...?"  
Josh made a nod of his head and took in a deep breath as Tyler shuffled close, between his legs, rubbing lube over his length and then looking into Josh's eyes.  
"Ready?"  
"Yeah."

A gasp, of pain, as Tyler lined up and pushed in, so slow and gentle. Josh's body seized up at the intrusion, Tylers eyes fluttering at the intensity. He leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to Josh's raw lips.  
"Yeah, baby. Fuck." he sighed.  
He was buried to the hilt, curled over Josh like an extra layer of skin, hips shifting in attempts to stay still.

"Gosh, that hurts." Josh whimpered, face scrunched up as he wrapped his arms around Tylers neck, holding on for dear life as Tyler began moving, dragging out only a couple of inches and pushing back in.

"I know, Josh, it's okay." Tyler soothed, kissing Tylers neck "I'll stop, baby."  
"No its. It's getting a bit better now, I think."  
Tyler sped up, wet slapping noises filling the room, and Josh panted as Tyler briefly payed attention to his nipples, sucking at them before pushing himself up, lifting Josh's leg so it was around his hips.

Josh moaned aloud, Tyler hitting his prostate every other thrust.  
Tyler bit his lip, head lolling back, eyes closed as he breathed open mouthed. 

Josh's body was gleaming with a layer of sweat and Tyler loved the way his arm muscles manoeuvred under his skin as he worked himself at a fast, drummers pace.

"You close, baby?" Tyler managed to grind out, slamming his hips against Josh's.  
"Yeah, yeah, so close. Fuck." Josh groaned, "kiss me, kiss me" he cried desperately.  
Tyler stooped down, obeying his orders and pushing his lips against Josh's forefully, tongue invading his mouth.

Josh's moans increased in pitch, and Tyler slowed as Josh came between their bodies, clenching his jaw before his mouth dropped open and a sob like noise came out.  
Tyler helped work him through it, using extra force to slam into him as he worked towards his own climax.

When Josh came down, Tyler was still going, so he clenched around him, grimacing inwardly as he became over stimulated. 

"Yeah. Yeah." Tyler gritted, full body working hard as he stilled briefly, Josh felt a bloom of heat and whined. Tyler ground and circled his hips, shuddering. His eyes were closed as he let himself fall over Josh, who rubbed his back.

A minute or so later, Tyler pulled out, Josh wincing and cringing as he felt cum and probably some blood slide out of him, trickling onto the sheets.

"Holy shit." Josh whispered, laughing quietly.  
"I know." Was Tylers reply, laying himself beside Josh, who turned to curl into Tyler.  
"Was it good for you?" He asked

"Well. Yeah." Josh giggled, tongue poking out between his teeth.  
Tyler turned to look at him, smiling softly and running a hand through his hair.  
"I'm so glad I walked in on you fingering yourself."

Josh hid his face.  
"Shut up."


End file.
